Saint's Tower/Specific
This page regroups information about the Saint's Tower maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Monster specific info Usual Enemies |c steal1= |r steal1= |souls1=NA |photos1=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name2=Dark Elemental |class2=Elemental |image2= |skills2='Elemental Creature (Dark)': Immune to Dark spells Light Elemental Symbiosis: Double Attack when Light Elemental is present |other2=Will drop |c steal2= |r steal2= |souls2=NA |photos2=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name3=Arcane Snail |class3=Beast Class |image3= |skills3='Magic Counterattack': Launch a counterattack for each spell casted by the enemy |other3= |c steal3=EP |r steal3=Magic Toffee |souls3=Broken Mammal's Soul: Cast Icicle or Complete Mammal's Soul: Cast Group Icicle (Icicle to all visible enemies) |photos3=Blurry Sea Beast's Photo: Cast Icicle or Clear Sea Beast's Photo: Cast Group Icicle (Icicle to all visible enemies) |name4=Granite Golem |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Granite Armor': Physical Resistance +70% Debacle: Decrease Physical Resistance by 10% for each companion that dies |other4= |c steal4=Stoneskin |r steal4=Stoneskin |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name5=Summoner |class5=Human |image5= |skills5='Summon': Summons a Light Elemental or Dark Elemental every 4 rounds. (Max 3 summons per Summoner) |other5= |c steal5=Rank 1 or Rank 2 of Light or Dark Mastery Suit |r steal5=Rank 3 or Rank 4 of Light or Dark Mastery Suit |souls5=Broken Mage's Soul: Power +10 (Floor only) or Complete Mage's Soul: Power +1 |photos5=Blurry Mage's Photo: Power +10 (Floor only) or Clear Mage's Photo: Power +1 |name6=Rock Golem |class6=Elemental |image6= |skills6='Throwing': Launch a long-ranged attack every 2 rounds |other6= |c steal6=Magic Iron or Crystal |r steal6=Dark Steel or Soul Crystal |souls6=NA |photos6=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name7=Astana's Projection |class7=Elemental |image7= |skills7=See boss section |other7=Boss |c steal7=Magic Broom |r steal7=Rank 5 of Light or Dark Mastery Suit |souls7=Basic Soul: *Astana's Broken Soul: Power +2, Get 200-400 EP Special Souls: *Astana’s Artistic Memory: Spell Effect +2%, Get 5-10 Random Spell Scrolls *Astana’s Math Memory: HP +50, Gandalf’s Roar Effect +5% *Astana’s Philosophy Memory: HP +50, Sauron’s Roar Effect +5% |photos7=Astana's Photo: Power +2, Obtain 200-400 EP }} Adventurer Villagers specific to this maze can give the following rewards (1x/run each): * + * Pendant of Truth or Wizard's Pendant * Ring of Truth or Wizard's Ring * 5x Magic Toffee Bunny See Bunny#Egg Contents to understand the mechanics. Maze specific drops per quality: *Normal ** ** *Silver ** Magic Toffee ** Magic Broom *Gold ** Cheese Lobster Chef See Cooking#Saint's Tower Highlights: * MP+10, Sauron's Roar +1%, Gandalf's Roar +1% * 3 Random Elemental Crystals * Power +3, MP +50, 10% chance to doublecast when casting Sauron's Roar (1x/run) Cytus The use of his skill on a Saint's Whisper spell gives: * Saint's Memory: Randomly cast Saint's Whisper 3 times (skips any stats buff that is maxed) Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * + Gang Cadre Magic Shop's special Blackmail: * Limited Edition Broom * Magic Personal Letter Junkman Maze specific rubbish bin: * Elm Wand + 2x Magic Toffee Paparazzi See Shoot#Saint's Tower. Pirate Maze specific treasure chest: * Elm Wand + 2x Magic Toffee